We Don't Talk Anymore
by Ambiguous Girl
Summary: Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa cinta yang kau berikan itu adalah sebuah permainan, hingga membuatku terus terjerat di pikiranku, aku tidak bisa keluar dari permainan cintamu. Hingga, aku terasadar bahwa kisah cinta kita cukup disayangkan. Chanchen. Chandae. FF abal. DLDR. YAOI.


_Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa cinta yang kau berikan itu adalah sebuah permainan, hingga membuatku terus terjerat di pikiranku, aku tidak bisa keluar dari permainan cintamu. Hingga, aku terasadar bahwa kisah cinta kita cukup disayangkan._

* * *

Sinar matahari yang menyusup ke sebuah kamar itu membuat dua mahluk adam yang masih di dunia tidurnya sedikit membaut gerakan kecil. Seorang lelaki tampan bersurai merah Nampak sedikit meregangkan badannya, kecuali lelaki manis bersurai hitam yang masih betah bersembunyi di dada telanjang si lelaki bersurai merah. Ya, mereka tidur tanpa menggunakan busana, tidak ada yang tahu alasan mereka tidur dengan kondisi seperti itu, karena nyatanya tidak ditemukan sebungkus bekas wadah kondom ataupun ceceran sperma di kasur tersebut. si lelaki bersurai merah adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang gitaris merangkap vokalis sebuah Band Indie, dan lelaki manis yang berada di dekapannya itu adalah kekasih manis nan mungilnya, Kim Jongdae, seorang mahasiswa biasa yang hobi menghabiskan uang untuk menonton konser semua genre, kecuali music klasik, Jongdae amat membencinya.

Chanyeol yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya setelah tidurnya itupun, mulai meregangkan badannya, hingga Jongdae yang masih menyembunyikan muka di dada Chanyeolpun sedikit terusik,

"Bangunlah Putri Tidur, kau harus meminum obatmu," seru Chanyeol lalu mengusap surai lembut milik Jongdae, Jongdaepun hanya mengerang lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan membalikkan badannya memungguingi tubuh telanjang Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, Dae. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menggigil seperti tadi malam," bujuk Chanyeol kembali lalu menindih tubuh Jongdae yang terlihat jeals lebih kecil dari tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, kau berat. Aku tidak mau minum obat, sekarang aku sudah baikan, lihatlah sendiri!," seru Jongdae lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sebuah bantal empuk dibawahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkikik geli, sambil memainkan surai Jongdae dan juag memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di leher sang kekasih hati.

"Aku tahu pagi ini kau sedih lebih baik. Tapi, aku khawatir, Ayolah," bujuk Chanyeol kembali yang kini mungkin cukup berhasil karena setelahnya ia melihat Jongdae bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah ngantuknya.

"Mana obatnya?,"

" _That's right, Honey_. _Here we go, Spiderman_."

Kini tangan Chanyeol sudah siap memasukan obat kedalam mulut kucing Jongdae, dan sekali teguk obat itupun sudah masuk ketubuh mungil Jongdae. Chanyeol yang melihat bagaimana Jongdae memakan obatnya pun hanay terkekeh dan memberikan usapan ringan dikepalanya.

" _Good Boy, Spidey_ ," seru Chanyeol masih terus mengusap surai Jongdae,

"berhenti memanggilku _Spiderman_!," seru Jongdae lalu menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuk mungilnya,

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukai _Super Hero_ idiot itu?," Tanya Chanyeol lalu menarik jari telunjuk Jongdae dan memasukan kedalam mulutnya,

"Ya! Dia tidak lebih idiot dari seorang _Dead pool_!, dan kau Park Chanyeol, kau sama idiotnya dengan _Dead Pool_ ," jawab Jongdae lalu menarik jari telunjuknya, Chanyeol pun hanay mengeluarkan suara tawa kecilnya, lalu tanpa diduga ia menindih tubuh Jongdae dan mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya,

"Tapi seorang _Dead Pool_ memiliki wajah yang tampan, bisa memuaskan pasangannya, dan tentu saja pantat yang bagus. Seperti milikku, bukan begitu _Spidey_?."

.

.

.

Kenangan.

Itulah kata yang pas menggambarkan cerita diatas, ya. Itu hanya kenangan sekarang, akrena nyatanya Aku, Park Chanyeol, dan Jongdae sudah resmi berpisah setelah beberapa bulan _kenangan_ itu terjadi. Sebenarnya aku yang memutuskan Jongdae, dengan alasan aku cukup bosan dengannya, ditambah saat itu aku bertemu gadis cantik yang tentunya lebih bisa menyelesaikan hasrat sensualku pada tubuhnya disbanding pada tubuh Jongdae. Aku megakui satu minggu pertama aku merasa bebas dari Jongdae, minggu kedua dan ketiga, aku mulai bosan dengan wanita itu dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Minggu keempat dan pasca satu bulan setelah putus dari Jongdae, aku merasa merindukan lelaki itu lebih dari apapun.

Biasanya aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah konser music bergenre apapun, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya di konser music manapun. Aku mencoba untuk menanyakan keadaannya pada teman atau juga _body guard_ miliknya, Zhang Yixing. Tapi, yang kudapat hanya lirikan tajam dan juga sebuah tiket pertunjukan music klasik.

"Ya, _Cang Ising_. Apa maksudmu memeberikan ini?!,"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri, Bodoh."

Ya itulah kelimat terakhir dari Yixing, karena penasaran akupun menghadiri pentas music itu, aku tidak pernah suak music klasik, karena akan membuatku mengantuk dan selalu ingin tidur, tidak bisa juga berteriak-teriak saat menontonnya, ditambah harus mengenakan pakaian formal untuk menghadirinya. Hal ini adalah salah stau hal yang sama anatara aku dan Jongdae, ya kami membenci pertunjukan music klasik.

Dengan sebuah kemeja putih, _jeans_ hitam, dan juga rambut menggunakan _Pomade_ dibagian poni, aku memberanikan diri mendatangi pertunjukan ini. Tanpa kuduga, didepan sana aku melihat Jongdae dengan seorang lelaki yang bahkan lebih pendek dariku duduk disebela Jongdae dengan menggenggam tangan kiri Jongdae dengan begitu erat, kemarah muncul didalam diriku, tapi setelah melihat tawa lepas milik Jongdae, amarah itu sedikit reda. Melihat tawa lepasnya, aku sedikit memutar balik ingatan semasa kencanku dengan Jongdae, saat itu aku jarang sekali membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti tadi, tapi ia selalu berkata bahwa ia bahagia berkencan denganku. Dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar akupun duduk tepat dibelakang Jongdae, saat pertunjukan dimulai kini Jongdae dan teman kencannya, mungkin, mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan. Aku tidak peduli dengan pertunjukan itu, tapi aku terus menatap Jongdae, dan tak lama kemudian, aku bisa melihat wajah bosannya, oh jangan lupakan mata sayunya yang sudah menghiasi wajah manis itu. Aku hanay terkikik geli, karena ya, _kami tidak menyukai music klasik_.

Di tengah-tengah pertunjukan, Jongdae meminta izin pada teman kencannya untuk ke kamar mandi, akupun langsung mengikutinya. Dan setelah tibanya di kamar mandi, aku bisa melihat wajah terkejutnya, tapi kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kea arah lain. Hatiku sakit saat ia berlaku seperti itu, aku tahu saat kami putus hatinya jauh lebih sakit daripadaku, tapi kini aku yang merasakan sakit itu. Ditambah semenjak putusnya hubungan kami, kami tidak pernah berbicara seperti dulu lagi. Ia selalu menghindar agar bisa tidak berbicara denganku. Lalu ia yang selalu berkata bahwa kini hubunganku dengannya sudah putus pada setiap orang, aku tahu kami sudah tidak saling mencintai, tapi apa penting mengatakan bahwa kami putus pada semua orang, untuk apa itu semua.

 _I Just heard you found the one you've been looking_

 _You've been looking for_

 _I wish I would have known that wasn't me_

 _Cause even after all this time I still wonder_

 _Why I can't move on?_

 _Just the way you did so easily_

Kini kau mengencani lelaki lain, aku sudah tahu namanya, ia Kim Minseok, seorang mahasiswa dari jurusan Teknik Elektro, kau mengenalnya disebuah bar kecil di dekat rumahmu. Di malam aku memutuskan hubungan kita.

Kau terlihat bahagia bersamanya, bahkan kini kau terlihat sedikit _berbeda_.

Kim Jongdaeku, kini berubah. Tidak ada lagi Jongdae yang selalu menggunakan rambut hitamnnya untuk menjahili orang, tidka ada lagi Jongdae yang selalu memakan _McDonald_ dengan dua porsi, tidak ada lagi Jongdae yang selalu memakai _Band aid_ bergambar dinosaurus di siku kanannya, tidak ada lagi Jongdae yang selalu menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku saat ia merasa malu.

Mungkin kebiasaan terkahirnya itu masih ada tapi, kini ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada Minseok bukan padaku.

Setelah dua bulan memperhatikannya, aku mulai menyatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa _Move on_ dari Jongdae, aku selalu memiliki pertanyaan di kepalaku, bagaimana caranya Jongdae _Move on_ dariku dengan geitu cepat. Aku merasa sedikit tersinggung tapi, itulah kenyataannya, _Park Chanyeol belum bisa Move on dari seorang Kim Jongdae_.

Hingga akhirnya, puncak dari masalah yang terus mengejarku ini tiba disebuah pesta ualng tahun milik kekasih sahabatku, Kim Jongin. Saat itu aku datang sebagai tamu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Jongdae juga hadir disana, bersama Minseok, tentu saja. saat ini Jongdae terlihat manis dengan kemeja putih dengan sedikit pola dibagian depannya, oh jangan lupakan rambut hitamnya yang jatuh terhempas angin begitu saja. awalnya aku tidak ingin memperhatikanmu, tapi genggaman tangan Minseok pada tanganmu menghancurkan segalanya. Tinggi minseok hampir sama dengan tinggimu, tapi tangannya cukup besar untuk melindungin tangan kecilmu, genggaman tangan itu sama eratnya dengan apa yang sering kulakukan saat kita masih berada di satu hubungan.

Aku merasa candu dengan terus memperhatikanmu dan Minseok, sampai akhirnya saat kau melihat keararahku, untuk pertama kalinya setelah kita putus, kau tersenyum manis padaku.

Dan ya, kuakui bahwa cinta milik Kim Jongdae adalah sebuah permainan, jika aku sudah _Game Over_ , bukannya terdapat pilihan _Play Again_?

 _Wait for your Dead Pool, Spidey_!

 **END**

Maaf kalau jelek. Typo banyak ya cyin. Ini abal banget sumpah. FF ini juga FF terakhir aku sebelum Hiatus~ Yoohoo~ (serasa Author gede aja, lu Ja). Iya karena satu masalah dan juga kondisi, saya memutuskan untuk Hiatus. Buat kalian, yang Chanchen shipper, jangan ngilang ya, soalnya kalau di indo dikit yang Chanchen shipper atau juga Chen bottom shipper, banyaknya dari luar huhu. Terus dukung EXO dan semua aktivitas solo mereka.

Dan satu lagi, kalau kalian suka _superhero_ kaya gitu, pasti kalian juga taukan kalau Dead Pool itu suka di _pasangin_ sama Spider man?, nah udah sih mau ngomong itu aja.

Terkahir deng, panggil aku 'Ja' ya? Karena Ja itu bukan temen segengsnya Iron Man sama Captain America, si Thor. Okeh?

Sampai berjumpa di waktu yang akan datang~


End file.
